


Better Than Meatloaf

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 09:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1261819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things more important than food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Meatloaf

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Than Meatloaf  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Winchester/Mary Winchester  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There are some things more important than food.  
>  **A/N:** written for spn_bigpretzel

John’s shoulders slumped as he walked into the bedroom. He was bone tired. All the overtime, although needed was wearing him out.

He sat down at the foot of the bed and began sliding off his shoes.

“I saved you a plate.” Her soft voice was husky with sleep. “It’s meatloaf.”

Without a word he finished undressing and slipped into bed behind her.

“Aren’t you hungry?” The words came out garbled.

“Shh, Mary.” He slid his arms around her, his hands cradling her protruding abdomen. “Go back to sleep. The only thing I want right now is to hold you.”


End file.
